


Contest

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Double Drabble, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki gives simultaneous hand jobs to Thor and Tony and wonders who can go the longest without coming.





	Contest

“My money’s on Thor lasting longer,” Loki said as he stroked them both, a cock in each hand.

“Rude,” Tony moaned.

“I have far more years of practice,” Thor boasted, “I am certain I shall win.”

“Wait, we’re having a contest?” Tony panted.

“We are now,” Thor replied between grunts.

Loki smirked and sped up the motion of his hands. 

“Well, ok then,” Tony replied aggressively, “how much you wanna bet?”

“Whatever you like, loser.” 

Loki laughed, enjoying the conflict he had caused, running his thumbs over the tips of their cocks, pumping the shafts with his fists, gazing alternately at them with batted eyelashes and slowly licked lips.

It turned out there was no winner, because once they were both on the edge, Loki cruelly let go. They made noises of protest and Loki grinned mischievously. But after a moment he returned a hand to Thor’s cock and lowered his mouth onto Tony’s. 

“Fuck,” Tony barked as he held Loki’s head firmly to his crotch and shot against his tongue. Loki swallowed Tony’s wet, then quickly moved to take Thor’s hardness into his mouth. Thor shuddered and cried his brother’s name and his seed slid languidly down Loki’s throat.


End file.
